Slaves of the Saimin Jutsu 2
by hypnosiskami
Summary: Adopted from malfoydraco16. The Senju clan was not what it seemed. Outwardly, they seemed to be a moral righteously driven clan. Inwardly however, they were a clan built upon deceit. A clan that can be very well be called evil... Watch, as Naruto Uzumaki, last of the senju clan, brings back his clan to its former glory, enslaving and destroying all who stand in his way.


_**Authors Note:**_

**This chapter will basically be everything that Malfoydraco16 already posted, with myself acting as beta.**

_**Acknowledgements:**_

**This story is adopted from malfoydraco16 with permission, acquired via. PM.**

**Malfoydraco16 gained the idea for this story from jimryu, an artist on deviantart.**

_**Glossary:**_

_**Review Corner:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

None knew the name of the founder of the ninja world, but they did know his title. The Sage of Six Paths. The time he lived in was a time in which human beings lived in near constant fear, for there existed a great demon, called the Ten tails, who roamed the lands.

The demon itself is unknown, other than the fact that it was near undefeatable. Humans had given up on the one thing they couldn't afford to lose. Hope. After so many good men perished, humans resigned themselves to the fact they were doomed.

The human population was decimated, until all that was left of once great nations, were small nomadic tribes.

The Sage of Six Paths was born into one of the dying tribes. One day, he looked around, and saw the suffering of his people, and his own suffering and declared that he would one day establish peace and order by defeating the Ten Tails. Somehow, he managed it. According to the myths, he somehow unlocked two things instrumental to his victory. The first was chakra, an energy that all living things can harness.

With it, amazing feats can be done, from making water dragons, to spewing fire balls, and walking up walls.

He divided the techniques into many divisons, the first was ninjutsu, which, back then, was bending the elements to your will. Later on, it was divided into two subdivisions. The ancient ninjutsu remained, being renamed as elemental techniques, but a more common universal form of ninjutsu was pure chakra manipulation techniques.

The second was genjuts, just as diverse as ninjutsu. Genjutsu was the use of chakra to make illusions. These illusion can be made with hand signs, sound, eye contact, etc.

The third major division was Taijutsu, or hand to hand combat. There exists many different styles of taijutsu each focused on 4 major attributes. Speed, stamina, strength, and flexibility.

The second tool that the Sage unlocked in his quest to defeat the Ten Tails was something unique to himself, something that would later on be classified as a blood line, an eye technique to be exact. It was called the Rinnegan, and had six rings, surrounding the pupil on a purple back ground. It was from this his nickname had come.

After his epic battle with the Ten Tails, which was concluded when the Sage used a minor, but powerful, branch of the ninja arts, knowing as the sealing arts, in order to seal the Ten Tails within himself.

Sadly, the Sage never thought of what came after. With the Ten Tails out, know what? He knew that the demon would be released after his death, and this temporary peace would not last. He decided to give humans a means to defend themselves, teaching them about chakra, and thus the ninja world began.

He also decided that he did not want his family to die, so he got married with an ordinary girl whose name was lost to the annals of time, and sired 3 children.

The first and eldest, gained a eye technique similar to his father, which he named the Sharinagan.

The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism" The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other blood line techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with.

The second son, gained his fathers body, making him a thousand times stronger than normal men.

The third son gained there fathers strong life force, and dense chakra. Techniques performed by him were many times stronger than others, and he would live a long life. He also chose to specialize in the sealing arts, something his brothers laughed at. The youngest saw that it was the sealing arts that allowed their father to defeat the ten tails, and as such the mightiest of the ninja arts.

In addition, his chakra was dense enough to take on a physical form, looking like chains. These chains evolved with practice. A novice could only connect his chains to the strongest chakra source in his body. As they practiced, the user can expand on that and eventually connect to every chakra source, at least in theory.

On his death bed, the Sage, decided to split the ten tails into 9 weaker, more manageable parts, and seal its body into the moon. He named the middle son, who would go on to found the Senju clan, as his heir.

Infuriated, the oldest son, who would go on to found the Uchiha clan, and the youngest son, who would found the Uzumaki clan, left.

What no one knew was what truly lay in the Senju's mind.

The Uchiha was power hungry, and he openly said that he cared for nothing but power. This made him easy enough to read.

The Uzumaki's were an honorable clan who never went back on there word, and stuck by there perceived friends, and followed moral code.

Both of those clans were honest in there intentions, something the Senju were not. On the surface they seemed like the Uzumaki. Kind, caring, and peace loving. In truth the Senju were the single most evil clan to have graced the surface of the earth. They were also excellent actors, keeping up the image as much as possible. In most ninja clans, horrors like rape and murder were the rule, while with the Senju, it appeared to be the exception due to them rarely getting caught.

The Senju eventually got tired of the Uchiha's constant moves against them, and decided to use there biggest weapon. Trickery. The current clan head, Hashirama Senju, sent the Uchiha a message that basically said, "We want peace. No more fighting. Come, lets make a village where we shall live together," and thus, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was born.

After its construction, Hashirama became the First leader, or Hokage of the village. The only who opposed the decision was Madara Uchiha, who thought that if a Senju took control, the Uchiha would become powerless. He was right, but no one believed him, thinking he was just trying to sow discord.

In an attempt the Hokage seat, he challenged Hashirama to a battle, losing both the battle and his life. A tragic accident.

Afterwards, the Uchiha were given the 'honored' position of the Konoha police force. In truth, the Sharingan required a life or death situation to awaken. Researching civilian crime didn't have to many of those, thus their strength dwindled, due to the lack of fighting.

With the Uchiha subjugated to there will, the Uzumaki remained. The Senju once again extended there offer to the Uzumaki, but the Uzumaki declined. With the Uzumaki unable to be subjugated, this left there destruction. The Senju bided there time, looking for an opportunity to put there plan into action.

Sadly, the opportunity didn't present itself as karma made itself known. Tragedy after tragedy struck, as the second Ninja War claimed the life of both Hashirama, and his younger brother, Tobirama, the Second Hokage. The members of the Senju Clan dropped steadily, as the war continued, until only Tsunade Senju was left.

It was a student of the Senju, who became the Third Hokage who would finally set the plan into motion. This student, Sarutobi Hiruzen, owed his life to the Senju brothers and did everything he could to make sure there legacy lived on. It was there last wish and he would honor it.

Hiruzen had been informed of everything prior to Tobirama's death, from the story of the sage, to the deceit of the Senju clan. At age 14, Hiruzen swore to himself that one day, the Senju would make a come back, so he manipulated events in the shadow as his predecessors had done. With each passing year, he banked more and more on his plan succeeding. Many things could be taken back, but time wasn't one of them.

He knew that the main three things that his predecessors had wanted done was oppress the Uchiha, destroy the Uzumaki, and revive the Senju clan.

He may have drugged the last Senju, Tsunade, with a poison that made her hornier that usual, more likely to get pregnant, and more easily drunk.

9 months later she gave birth to a baby, Minato Namikaze, and abandoned him in the orphanage, having no wish to carry around a mistake. Hiruzen kept a close eye on him, fully planning on training him for the position of Senju clan head when the time was right.

The next major step in fulfilling his sensei's dreams was when he got word from spies that a combined attack between Stone, Mist, and and Cloud was planned on the Village the Uzumaki lived in, the Whirlpool village. Hiruzen, unlike his sensei's saw the value in keeping a Uzumaki alive, especially young, moldable one. This way they also got a slave clan for the Senju.

After the destruction of Whirlpool, the Leaf 'rescued' the only survivor. A young girl called Kushina Uzumaki.

She was the same age as Minato, who seemed to have inherited his ancestors skill with deceit, much to Hiruzens delight. He kept an eye on them both by placing them in the same orphanage, same class in the ninja academy, and eventually the same genin team. Things got better as Cloud attempted to capture Kushina, only to be stopped by Minato, resulting in her falling in love with him.

Hiruzen waited until Minato had graduated a year early, before informing him as to his heritage, and everything it included, no details omitted.

Minato took this into stride, grasping what his duty was, before seeming to sink into deep thought. Hiruzen knew Minato was planning something, and deciding whether or not to trust Hiruzen with whatever he was planning. This intrigued Hiruzen, knowing what was coming up was important.

Apparently Hiruzen was trustworthy, for Minato told him his plan.

Hiruzen had never been so proud. Twelve, and already showing a true Senju mindset. Apparently, Minato planned on recreating the Rinnegan by merging the three clan back together. He had Kushina, who was an Uzumaki. A child of theirs would hold two-thirds o the Sages blood line, and if that child had an Uchiha wife, there grand child would hold the Rinnegan, hypothetically.

He would of course have other women, just in case the main branch died out.

Hiruzen decided that Minato needed the best teacher available, so he, along with his student, Jiraya, taught Minato everything possible.

The war gave him a near unlimited amount of test subjects for his techniques, and a chance to gain real life experience.

As far as Hiruzen was concerned, he created three real masterpieces. The first was the _Rasengan_, an A rank technique that was made for speed and destruction, taking no hand seals to form, and direct contact all but guaranteed death. His second great technique was the _Flying Thunder God_. It was a technique that allowed Minato to teleport to any location previously marker by his special kunai.

Those two were known to the public. They made him a war hero, as well as a SS class ninja, and made it possible for Hiruzen to appoint him as fourth hokage.

The third jutsu that no one knew about was called _Saimin Jutsu. _It was made specifically to take over the mind of a person, based on the Yamanaka's techniques.

He planned on using it in conjunction with sealing arts to enslave females for his clan.

Sadly, karma stuck its nose in again and just after the end of the war, the Nine tails, the largest portion of the Ten Tails chakra attacked Konoha, forcing Minato to sacrifice himself to seal it away into his son, Naruto.

This meant that all was not lost. As long as Naruto, who was the last living member of the Senju and Uzumaki clans (except Tsunade, but she won't be bringing back her clan, so she can't be used) didn't die, there was still hope.

Hiruzen would hand his soul over to the Shinigami, before he let Naruto die, which would effectively mean he wasted his entire life on a failed plan.

He kept an obsessive watch over the boy, making sure that no harm befell him. It had some how gotten out that the Nine Tails was sealed into him, resulting into a huge amount of hatred being directed at him.

This had the surprising effect of him being even more devious than his ancestors were, which was a welcome surprise.

Circumstances forced him to tell the child of his heritage earlier than he had expected to, as well as his fathers plans. Naruto reacted favorably, and as such, Hiruzen started his quest to helping Naruto to get stronger. The first thing he did was create a blood clone of Naruto, before placing said clone under several powerful seals. Behavior modifiers, mind dampeners, etc. This would handicap the clone, convincing the villagers that Naruto was harmless.

The real Naruto would be training under his shadow clones, aided by the library in the Namikaze estate.

The Senju clan would come back, greater than ever, if Hiruzen had anything to do with it.

* * *

Naruto smiled as Sarutobi-san dismissed him, telling him that he had the next week end off.

It had been about two weeks that Sarutobi had told him the full truth of his heritage, and sent a blood clone of him to the village to participate in day to day activities, including the ninja academy.

Sarutobi assured him that he wasn't missing anything, besides a couple of questionable biographies, and the basics of the ninja arts. Basics that Naruto had almost completely covered in two weeks.

The way Sarutobi explained it, after the Nine Tails attack, the Leaf was drastically short on personnel. In order to bolster there numbers, the Leaf made sure to constantly deploy the story of ninja as a glorious tale, in order to ensnare the future generations.

They could not be allowed to back out, so the Leaf kept them in the dark about the true purpose of ninja. By the time they do realize the truth, it would be too late, given the fact that they missed about 4 years of civilian education. Quitting then would result in them being stuck in the absolute lowest rings of society.

The education was useless and as such, there was no reason for Naruto to have to sit through it. Besides, no one will know Naruto wasn't sitting through the lessons anyway.

The only people besides Sarutobi that knew the truth was Danzo Shimura, and Jiraya of the Sanin.

Danzo was one of the village elders. In public, he seemed to be Sarutobi's rival and a man that lusted after the title of Hokage. In truth, Danzo seemed to be a very complex character. It was true that he did indeed want the title Hokage, he did not lust over it obsessively. He simply wanted what was best for the Leaf, and was the one who did all the dirty work.

Every village has official ninja forces, and unofficial ones who act in the shadows. The official ninja forces work in the light, completing high profile missions. The unofficial ninja forces does the lower profile missions. In the case they get caught the hidden village they serve can politically separate themselves from the case, claiming they have no idea what was going on.

An example of this would be Clouds attempt to capture the Hyuga heiress. It was stunningly obvious that they did it, but officially they were able to get off scot free, and even demand respiration for the murder of there jonin commander.

Politics really is tricky. Sadly, he had to learn it for when he became Hokage after the Sandimine. There are two iron clad rules for politics:

1) A sincere diplomat is like dry water, or wooden iron. There was no such thing.

2) The art of politics is the art of saying one thing while intending to do another.

This is why ninja's make great politicians. They get a lot of practice lying and they had no morals to start off with. Who cares how many boats you have to sink to remain afloat?

Jiraya also knew the truth because, while on the surface he seems to be an old pervert, no one stays alive this long without a couple of trumps. Jiraya was an S-class shinobi, and one of the very few summoners alive. The toad summoner to be exact.

A while ago the Great Toad Sage, told a a student of Jiraya bringing forth a great change in the ninja world. The student would either save the world by bringing peace, or destroy it as the harbinger of destruction.

Jiraya had somehow concluded that Naruto was the child of the prophecy, and as such, Jiraya's fated student.

How he came to that conclusion, Naruto did not know, but suspected Sarutobi's meddling in it.

Still, Naruto decided not to look a git in the horses mouth, and decided to accept his offer of aid.

The first week of training was spent experimenting with how his Senju and Uzumaki blood was reacting. It was stunningly obvious that he had inherited the Senju mindset. He had also inherited the Senju body, but he had Uzumaki chakra, which showed when they checked for elemental affinity. He had wind as his primary element, with lightning as his secondary. Both of which were common within the Uzumaki clan.

He could also form the chakra chains.

This pleased Sarutobi and Jiraya, for it showed that the Uzumaki and Senju DNA had fused with no problem, showing that there should be no trouble if he was to 'marry' an Uchiha.

They also experimented on what sort of taijutsu style would suit him the best, and settled on one centered around counter attacks. The problem with it was it left a lot of holes in the defense purposefully, baiting the enemy into trying to exploit them, and countering.

This of course meant he had to learn patience, as well as increase his speed and stamina. Any sort of resistance, like weights, had the possibility of stunting his growth, and as such, they decided to instead increase speed the old fashion way. Lots of running.

After two weeks of that hell, Naruto was happy for a temporary reprieve. Both of teachers encouraged him to learn things like genjutsu, sealing arts, ninjutsu, etc. on his own time. They warned him that if he messed up taijutsu kata's and learned them wrong, he would have to unlearn it, and learn the right one. As such, it would be better for him to do that with supervision.

This of course resulted in Naruto skipping all the arts that required doing something physically, and headed straight to the Ninjutsu section.

He knew that he probably should have started with the basic techniques, but the fact remained that while devious, Naruto was seven.

Like any seven year old, hurling fire balls, tornadoes, and water dragons, sounded a lot better than the idea of lighting camp fires, making breezes, and gathering drinking water.

As such, he skipped the D rank section, and headed straight to the S section.

More specifically, the jutsu that had made his dad famous. Like all children in the Hidden Leaf, he was brought up with stories about the great Fourth Hokage, and how he wiped out armies in seconds, moving so fast, that he became a yellow flash.

After meeting Jiraya, most of the details of the story were explained. It was impossible for a human being to move that fast. What his dad did was teleport with a jutsu, the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. What seven year old wouldn't go after that technique?

Naruto knew that the most powerful techniques were S rank techniques, so that must be where the Flying Thunder God was.

Naruto was in for a sore disappointment when he realized that he couldn't use the jutsu. Apparently, his dad was a master of the sealing arts.

Naruto couldn't make heads nor tails of what was written. The entire thing was a giant seal array.

Disappointed, Naruto put the scroll away. He knew that he probably couldn't use any of the other scrolls either due to the amount of skill the jutsu's were bound t require, but it couldn't hurt to check, right?

He opened the scroll right next to the Flying Thunder God, and opened it.

The title read _The Saimin Jutsu._

Inside lay a note addressed to him.

_Hey Naruto,_

_This is you dad, Minato Namikaze here. If your reading this, then that means that you now know the truth about our clan. Pretty shocking, isn't it? The jutsu you are holding right know is one my greatest master pieces. The Saimin Jutsu._

_I invented it with the mindset of control. The jutsu itself was designed to enslave and manipulate others._

_The applications of the jutsu are rather diverse. It holds a place in politics, by controlling key people, like the daimiyo, who happens to be a civilian._

_It can also helps an enemy see things your way._

_It also holds other, more entertaining uses. I will be blunt, you are expected to bring back your clan to its former glory. At its height the Senju had hundreds of members, but know we are reduced to three. If the worst does come and I perish, the number will be reduced to two, maybe even one. We needed a way to bring back our clan, and this is the primary use of the Saimin Jutsu. There are many things we, the Senju, can do, but creating babies by ourselves aren't one of them. _

_How many women would willingly be in a harem? Especially if they knew what your real personality was like? I know that most girls seem to like those dark, moody, tragic hero types in movies and shit, but reality is a tad bit different._

_ The only option left is to force them. Rape is too crude of a method to use, and leaves many faults, like getting discovered, for example, or the women escaping. __Just imagine what would happen if she went to another country, pregnant? You'll have another Senju clan popping up, except this one will probably hate you on behalf of there mom._

_That is where the intended use of this jutsu lies. The ability to enslave your own harem._

_Know that that's over with, we can get down to how to cast the actual jutsu._

_The first thing you need to know is that the jutsu itself is extraordinarily complex. The first stage of it is initiated by using the following seals, which I have already made for you. Simply place it on your forehead and make the hand seals, Tiger and bird._

_At this stage, you can read the minds of other people by concentrating on them. This includes thoughts, and emotions. __It also grants you a minor sensor ability._ No one but a Yamanaka can block you out.

_As you progress in this version, you can implant thoughts and ideas into other peoples heads. At first, the subconscious mind will argue with the concious mind, and the implanted thoughts and ideas will have a feeling of wrongness to them. If you do it long enough however, the subconscious will start agreeing with the suggestions, and be more susceptible to suggestions sent by you._

_This is the slowest method of controlling some one. It varies on person to person, but it generally takes a month if you see them for a month daily._

_This also happens to be the most direct. That said, the Saimin Jutsu is amazingly versatile. _

_After mastering the most basic form of the Saimin jutsu, you can adapt it. _

_By inscribing seals onto something, like a pendulum, and showing it to someone, and swinging it, you can capture the target into a hypnotic trance for about a day. This form woks with temporarily shutting down the subconscious, redirecting all its efforts onto life functions like breathing, and allowing you to control there conscious as you want. I, unoriginally named it the pendulum method. This is the easiest to do. Simply ask someone if they want to see a trick, and taa dah._

_I also find this form to be the most useless and never actually bothered using it outside of a couple test runs and experiments. _

_Another form would be what I call the ring method. You basically give someone a ring, with microscopic seals inscribed. The ring will activate as long as the target is wearing the ring while they are sleeping and there mind is relaxed. The ring will immediately attack the subconscious, and like the pendulum method, it will shut it down, focusing it on life functions. Unlike the pendulum method, this is permanent. Unlike the pendulum, the ring can't be reused._

_I enclosed the one pendulum, and two rings into the box._

_I had so many more ideas for the jutsu, but sadly this was all I was able to finish. I will leave the rest up to you, so you can add your own twists in the jutsu._

_One more thing you should know is that each of these methods has there own weaknesses and groups of people may not be affected by it._

_The base method, for example, will not work on a Yamanaka, due to being based on there hijutsu, so you will have to either use the ring method, or the pendulum method on them, or create a new method._

_Similarly, the pendulum method will not be effective against a blind man, but would be super effective against an Uchiha and Hyuga. The Uchiha have photographic memory with the Sharingan, so after seeing the pendulum once, the seals placed on it will be forever engraved onto there minds and they will permanently be under your control. A Hyuga with the Bakugan on has 360 degree vision, so they literally cannot miss the pendulum. _

_As a side note, the methods can be combined, such as hypnotizing someone with the pendulum method, before placing the ring on them and ordering them to sleep to make the change permanent. _

_Use logic to figure out what method would be best to use in what situation._

_Minato Senju Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto grinned ear to ear as he finished reading, not the least bit disturbed as to what was expected of him. This jutsu was awesome. Turning he opened the box, taking out the seal. Placing it on his forehead as instructed, he made the hand seal, thinking here goes.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he watched the squirrel chase after the bird, showing his proficiency at the jutsu. Under normal circumstances, the bird would be chasing the squirrel. He had managed to reverse the squirrels instincts to run and hide to chasing the bird, overriding its common sense and survival factor. He also managed to convince a staving bird to run away from its prey, once again overriding its common sense.

That showed a level of mastery of the technique Naruto had. That said, an animal was no way near as complex as a human. Though he had perfected his technique in theory, he couldn't advance without trying it on a person.

The 12 year old grinned to himself. Tomorrow was the day of the graduation exams. The day he would finally be allowed to become a shinobi. Sarutobi thought it would draw too much attention if he let Naruto graduate early, even though he knew that Naruto was more than qualified to graduate.

After that one day that Naruto gave into temptation and entered the S ranked section of the library, he decided to back up and start from the bottom, not counting the Saimin Jutsu. He went back to the E ranked section and looked for anything that had the potential to be useful, before repeating it with the D rank library section.

The problem with ninjutsu is trying to remember the hand seals for a jutsu. What many civilians ignore is that every jutsu had a specific hand seal order. If you learn, say, a thousand jutsu, it would be next to impossible to remember all those hand seal orders, which jutsu they are for, and what there effects are. This is why jutsu theory, elemental manipulation training, and good memory is essential to a ninja. With those four, you could use raw elemental manipulation, toss in a couple of handseals, and make the technique work well enough.

Naruto had ignored jutsu theory, had no training in elemental manipulation, and only decent memory. While he had learned a total of 50 E rank jutsu's, when he went back to quiz himself, he winded up getting cases where he remembered the hand seals, but didn't remember the effects, cases where he only remembered half the handseals, etc. Epic fail.

This of course resulted in Naruto seeing why so many people had small jutsu lists, centered around a small branch of the ninja arts. The only people with large jutsu arsenals are the Uchiha's due to there photographic memory. Naruto once again went back to the bottom and selected 10 of the more useful jutsu out the 50 he had previously learned and settled for studying it.

This was still enough to put him in high genin- low chunin in terms of ninjutsu. With this done, and Naruto was sure he would be able to protect himself in case of an attack, Naruto switched to the sealing arts. He knew that if he was ever going to use the _Flying Thunder God,_ he had to learn the sealing arts, and he would have to be a fool not to take advantage of such a powerful weapon.

Having learned his lesson with ninjutsu, not to bite of more than he could chew, Naruto took his time with this one. He read up the rules and styles of sealing, making sure he didn't accidentally kill himself. Even then, he took extreme caution when it came to seals.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi and Jiraya continued drilling him in taijutsu, physical conditioning, and recently, kenjutsu. Under their tutoring, Naruto would be able to hold his own against almost any chunin.

Tomorrow, being the day of graduation, meant that this was the day that he got the memories of his blood clone that was living as himself for these years. It had informed him about what had happened in the outside world since he started training.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about what had happened but he supposed he could enjoy the irony. When his clone was made, he was about six at the time. The clone was basically a stupider, more Uzumaki version of himself.

As such, he ignored the hate of the people and was a care free go lucky imbecile. What it did have was great observation skills. It saw a lot, just ignored it all.

From what he knew about Konoha politics, only Naruto, Saukra Hanuro, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimich, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shino Aburame will make it to genin.

Due to this, the original Naruto promptly disregarded all other memories, preferring to keep only the info the clone had managed to get. An example of this would be that his clone learned how to navigate Konoha during his pranks. The original disregarded the information about the pranks, but kept the info about how to navigate Konoha.

Naruto promptly stated analyzing his new classmates in accordance to the info his clone had gotten.

Sakura Hanuro came from a civilian family, and his clone had a crush on her. She was a Uchiha fangirl and skipped out on a lot of training, making her physically weak. She had low reserves, but had excellent control over it. She was the kunoichi of the year, mainly due to her test scores.

Sausuke Uchiha was the last Uchiha, a title he had gotten when his older brother, Itachi Uchiha had massacred his entire clan. Naruto almost broke into laughter when he remembered the truth of it. The Uchiha weren't completely brain dead it seemed. They had eventually caught wind of their silent oppression, and the lack of power they had. As such, they started planning a coup de at. Sarutobi wouldn't stand for it, so he ordered Itachi to kill off the clan. Itachi managed to negotiate for his brothers life. Unknown to him, he had also left his mother alive.

Sarutobi hadn't forgotten the plan to recreate the Rinnegan and the fact it required a Uchiha. He wondered how Sasuke would react if he knew that his mother was downstairs in stasis.

The Senju clan compound was completely inaccessible through the efforts of Tobirama Senju, a master of Space-Time Ninjutsu, Mito Uzumaki, and his father, Minato Namikaze.

The walls were lined with seals to stop the Hyuga from seeing into it. Parts of the compound literally existed in another dimension. The place where Mikoto Uchiha was located was one such place. She was kept in a place where time literally didn't exist. It wasn't all that difficult to modify a storage seal in order to keep a living person.

Of course, at the time she was captured, she was 35 year old jonin. If she had aged normally, she would have been 39, but as time didn't exist where she was kept...

The fact remained she was a jonin and an A rank shinobi. Naruto was not only a 12 year old chunin, maybe B rank, and that was unofficially. He did not even start using his Saimin Jutsu on people yet. He had a long way to go before he could hypnotize Mikoto.

Ino Yamanaka was the heiress to the Yamanaka clan. She was equally as pathetic as Sakura, being another Sasuke fangirl. Her ninjutsu had four techniques, the academy 3 and the Shintenshin jutsu. Her taijutsu was the academy standard, and her genjutsu was non existent. The reason Naruto was interested in her was because she was a Yamanaka, a clan centered around the mind. She would serve as the final check mark for him to test his mastery of the Saimin Jutsu.

Note the words final. Before that he would complete his base hypnosis on another human, whoever his female team mate was. Probably Sakura, after all, the dead last was always paired with the top kunoichi (Sakura), and Rookie of the Year (Sasuke).

Chouji Akimichi was someone that Naruto was sure would pass, but not amount to anything in the future. He was the clan heir of the Akimichi's, an obese clan that used techniques that expanded the body. The boy was kind hearted and naive, which, while good among civilians, was dangerous for ninja.

Shikamaru Nara was someone that Naruto was weary of and for good reason. The Nara clan members had a reputation of being geniuses with average IQ's of over 200 and had an entire fighting style centered around there clan techniques, which consisted of using shadow style jutsu, and outmaneuvering there opponents. The Nara's truly were fearsome, but were held down by laziness.

The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi were traditionally put on the same time making a powerful capture and interrogation squad, and Naruto was sure that it would be no different this year.

Hinata Hyuga was the heiress to one of the four noble clans, the Hyuga.

The Hyuga clan was a fiercely proud clan that held a dojutsu called the Byakugan, which allowed them to see 360 degrees, and gave them X ray vision. The main fighting style of the Hyuga, was a taijutsu style called the Gentle Fist. The Byakugan allowed the Hyuga to see the enemy chakra system and hit the tenketsu, points that regulated the flow of chakra through the body. By hitting this, they essentially deprive the enemy of there greatest tool. The Hyuga were unmatched masters of Taijutsu, but held themselves back by refusing to use either genjutsu or ninjutsu.

Hinata differed from the majority of her clan in that she was gentle and soft spoken, not to mention extremely shy. She also held a crush on Naruto.

Naruto had no doubt he would be hypnotizing her in the future. She would hold a considerable amount of political power in the future after all, not to mention her bloodline would be useful for the Senju clan.

Kiba Inuzaka was a member of the Inuzaka clan, though Naruto was unsure of whether or not he was the clan heir. His mother Tsume Inuzaka was the current clan head, which showed that the Inuzaka was not patriarchal and Kiba had an older sister, Hana Inuzaka. The next clan head could be either one.

Kiba was brash, and arrogant, a trait shared by the majority of his clan. He worked alongside his ninja dog, Akamaru. Kiba was mediocre, not very likely to get anywhere, in Naruto's mind.

Shino Aburame was the heir of the Aburame clan. The Aburame used something called destruction bugs, or kikai, to steal the enemy nin's chakra. In exchange for their services, the insect hives lived inside an Aburame clan members body, continuously draining there chakra. This meant it was difficult for them to use nin or genjutsu.

Shino, like the most of his clan, was emotionally detached. He was a good strategist, and used cold hard logic in his every action.

Naruto was a tad worried about how this day would end, despite his attempts at steeling his nerves. He was, at this point debating as to how to best make an appearance.

He could act like himself, his real self that is, and get it done with. His clone acted like an idiot, but he could easily say that had been because he wanted to keep an advantage. This will cover up any questions, but this also presents a problem. Increased apprehension within his classmates and increased scrutiny.

It was no lie that appearing stupid did present advantages otherwise not found, however. If he chose to continue his act, acting within the guidelines his clone had set, he would be fine. Within his own squad he could allow his true self to show, counteracting disadvantages, like never being held seriously and being dismissed as a joke.

Smirking to himself as his plan fell together and an avenue of action fell together, he set off towards the academy.

Show time.


End file.
